Harem No Jutsu
by ArtistKnown
Summary: Naruto/Sakura/Hinata mini-story/lemon. A prank from Naruto leads to disproportionate retribution from Sakura. Hinata provides comfort for Naruto in more than just an emotional context, which leads to jealously...and orgies.
1. Chapter 1

I

Hidden Leaf Village

- April 1st -

- 3:00 PM -

It was sunny and warm day in the Hidden Leaf Village but for a certain Uzumaki, today, even if it was just one day, was a chance to relive some of the prank filled days he would have when he was very young…and lonely. Naruto saw Sakura walking out of Konoha Library and grinned at the sight of this. He ran up to her and Sakura immediately noticed him and smiled at him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto…"

"Are you free this afternoon Sakura-chan?"

"What for?"

"Well I thought I'd treat you to some Ramen today, Sakura-chan."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "What's the special occasion?"

Naruto smiled. "It's just a treat for a good friend."

Sakura smiled slightly. "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I asked but he had an important mission with Bushier Brows Sensei. So what do you say Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pondered for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "Okay, sure."

Naruto grinned widely. "Alright, I'll see ya at Ichiraku!"

Naruto then ran away leaving Sakura wondering what motive Naruto had for inviting her to eat Ramen with him.

"Hmmm…I wonder what he's up to. It's probably nothing…"

Sakura walked over to over to Ramen Ichiraku to see that Naruto was not only on his seat but he had already ordered both of their meals and drinks. Sakura was a little surprised at the sight of this. Sakura sat on a seat next to Naruto, who looked at her with a smile on his face.

"What are you happy about?"

"Just happy you accepted my invitation. Now then…"

Naruto then broke apart a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto began digging into his Ramen as Sakura looked at Naruto with a little suspicion but immediately dismissed it, split and pair of chopsticks and began to eat her Ramen. After tasting only a little bit of Ramen and soundly her mouth began to feel hot and her tongue started to heat up.

"Is Ramen supposed to be this spicy? You know I don't like spicy foods."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe you're tasting it wrong? Try some of the pork."

Sakura ate some of the pork only to find out that it was even spicier. Her face turned red turned red due to intense heat.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Sakura-chan quick grab your drink! It's nice cool water"

Sakura quickly went for the drink but when she grabbed the cup it broke easily spilling all of the water on the counter. Sakura then quickly grabbed Naruto drink but that cup also easily shattered once she got a grip on it. Franticly started to look around for way she could cool down her mouth. She then realised she had no choice and ran back to her house to get a drink as she had no money on her to buy one. Once she opened the door a bucket of water cold fell on her head. She looked at the bucket to see there was a note stuck on the bottom of it.

'_Hope this cooled you off! Shigatsu Baka!'_

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO! "

That loud exclamation if Naruto's name could be heard across the village, and it sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"She really can't take a joke."

Naruto's Apartment

- 9:00 PM -

Naruto was taking a nap until suddenly someone knocked at his door. He went to the door looked through the peephole, to see it was Sakura. Naruto's blood suddenly ran cold but he knew he couldn't ignore as she would know he was going to be hiding in his apartment and could bust the door down if she pleased. He reluctantly opened the door to Sakura smiling, which confused him greatly.

"So are you gonna invite me in or just stand there?"

"Uhh…sure come in."

Sakura walked in with Naruto scratching his head, still confused.

"Uhh…Sakura-chan about the prank earlier today…"

"Don't worry about that, I took your advice and cooled off…"

Sakura then sat on Naruto's bed and signalled to Naruto to join her. Naruto was even more confused by what Sakura was doing but sat on the bed regardless.

"Naruto…you know I've known you a long time with all that we've been through I've come to realise that maybe my feeling for you are…more than just friendship."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "But what about Sasu…"

"Sasuske's broken my heart too many times. But you were always there to comfort me and support me and I thought…maybe I should start doing more of that to you…"

Sakura then pushed down Naruto onto the bed with Sakura looking at Naruto with a seductive look on her face and Naruto reaming wide-eyed in shock and even more confusion.

"Let me make you feel good…"

Outside of Naruto's apartment, Hinata was walking up to the door of Naruto's apartment feeling nervous.

"I…It shouldn't be hard to just ask Naruto if he wants to eat Ramen with me? But does it seem weird to ask him this late?"

"S…Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-chan is in there? I know I shouldn't do this but… Byakugan!"

With her Byakugan activated Hinata looked through Naruto's apartment and was shocked by what she saw. Sakura was on top of Naruto and deeply kissing him. Hinata face turned bright red from embarrassment and she ran away feeling confused and greatly saddened. Sakura broke the kiss and a strand of saliva was formed between their two tongues. She then immediately began to stroke the bulge that was in Naruto and looking at Naruto with a seductive and erotic expression.

"It looks like you get really aroused from just kissing. I wonder how perverted you can be be if I were to turn it up a notch?"

"Sakura, this is…so weird. You need to stop. This isn't like you at all."

"You're saying now? That seems weird to me Naruto. I bet you've had wet dreams about me, were even imagining my face has turned you on greatly. You dick is throbbing so much through you pants, so I'm sure you let out a lot of sexual frustrated cum."

"S…Sakura-chan…"

"You really want to cum so bad, don't you? You want to speak more dirty to you, right?"

"Sakura, don't say things like that."

Sakura then stopped stroking the bulge out of Naruto's pants, sat up and lifted her skirt and showed her crotch.

"You're desperate to see it aren't you? Don't worry, I won't tease you for long…you'll be feeling it soon."

Naruto swallowed his spit in nervousness. Sakura then turned her body around, creating a 69 position and pulled Naruto's dick out his pants.

"Amazing, it so big and throbbing so much, you were really turned on, huh?"

"I…I'm not that much of a pervert."

Sakura then began teasing the tip of his cock, which caused clear fluid to start coming out from it.

"Really? So specifically how much of a pervert are you?"

"I…"

"Don't worry, with the amount of pre-cum that is coming out of you dick, I can tell exactly how much of a pervert you are. But that's one of the thing I love about you so much, so I going to play with you more and tease your wet and sticky dick. "

Sakura then began to stroke Naruto's dick softly with one hand. Naruto, looking directly at Sakura's crotch noticed that her black short were getting slight moist.

"It seems you're enjoying this too, right?"

Sakura's face went red with embarrassment. "D-Don't worry about that! Y-you're about to cum from me just stroking your dick, right?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "W-Well I…"

"Why are you acting so pent up?! Well I know what'll make you cum real quick."

Sakura then placed another hand on Naruto dick and started to jerk Naruto off very hard.

"C'mon Naruto, show me that beastly and perverted side of you. Your dick can't get any more swollen can it?"

"Ugh…S-Sakura!"

Naurto's dick then let out several streams of sperm as he came directly onto Sakura's face for a few seconds.

"A-Amazing! And it still throbbing and…so hot, it's like my hands are going to melt! But you're also…still so hard."

Sakura then got of Naruto and cleaned off all the sperm on her and took of all her clothes almost nonchalantly. Naruto decided to just go with flow and not try to kill the mood, so he also took off all his clothes. Sakura then laid on the bed with only her bra and panties on and Naruto between her legs. Sakura then took off her bra.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I know I don't have big breasts, so I may not able to satisfy you fully."

Naruto smiled. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura then began rubbed her crotch against Naruto fully erect dick. "C-Can you feel how hot I am down there? I'm desperate for you Naruto…"

"Sakura…do you really want to take it to this stage?"

"Do you really not love as much as you used to? Or do you feel you would regret it?"

"There's no way I would regret and I still love since when we were kids"

"I wouldn't regret giving you my virginity to you. So please return my feeling so we can finally become one."

"Sakura-chan…"

Naruto then removed Sakura's panties inserted his thick, long dick into her pussy causing her to screaming both pain and pleasure.

"It hurts doesn't it? You should force yourself through this."

"It doesn't…hurt at all. You can move freely. Please, let me make you feel better."

Sakura then wrapped her legs around Naruto's hip and Naruto began thrusting into Sakura.

"N-Naruto…ah…stop being so rough…ah…you pervert!"

"You're the one who provoked me! Dattebayo!"

Naruto then grabbed one of Sakura's breasts and began to caress and he was thrusting deep and hard into her

"Ah…N-Naruto…ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…your dick has gotten even stiffer hasn't it? AH!"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"So you really…ah…love my body this much? You must…ah…really be a pervert right?"

"You're a pervert too. Can't you're her the squishing and squelching sounds every time I thrust into you. Your pussy is super wet! You must have been craving for me too, huh?"

"Yeah…ah…I'm a pervert…ah…I feel really good…ah…when you fuck me. So don't…ah…hesitate and fuck me deeper and hard now. "

Naruto then lifted up her lower back and began to thrust into her deeper and faster. The squelching and squishing sounds that were coming from the rubbing and squeezing of Naruto's red hot, stiff dick against Sakura's soft, wet, warm and tight inner walls became louder and more frequent.

"AH! Naruto…you dick is…ah…churning up my insides so much…ah, ah, ah, ah! This is…ah, ah ah…so amazing! Ah, ah ah, ah, ah…I feel…ah, ah, ah…so good. Harder! Ah! Ah! Fuck me harder! Ah! Tease me!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Ugh!"

"I can't…ah…take it anymore! Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"Go ahead! Cum! Cum from my dick fucking you! Ugh!"

"I'm going…ah, ah, ah…to cum! I'm cumming…I'm cumming…ah, ah ah, ah…I'm cumming! I'm cumming! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Naruto moaned slightly as he could feel his dick being squeezed intensely and becoming extremely wet.

"Sakura…I didn't…"

"It's okay…(gasp)…you can do me as many times as you want until you cum."

"Sakura…"

Hyuuga Main Family House

Hinata's Room

- 9:15 PM -

Hinata was lying face-down in her bed still blushing from what she saw.

"I always thought Sakura-chan liked Sasuke-kun. I never thought that she would…"

She then briefly remembered how intimate the kiss was and started blushing more and crying slightly.

"I know that Naruto-kun has liked Sakura-chan for a while and I should be happy that they're together now but…why does my heart ache and tears start to flow whenever I remember them…kissing each other?"

Naruto's Apartment

- 9:15 PM -

Sakura was standing up with the back against the wall and spreading open her pussy causing juices to leak out. Naruto was looking directly at her pussy and smiling.

"Sakura-chan, open it a bit more."

Sakura blushed. "Jeez, don't you think I feel embarrassed enough."

Sakura then opened her pussy a little more causing more juices to leak out. Naruto smiled at the sight of this.

"You're so lewd Sakura-chan, dattebayo!"

"S-Shut up! Stop staring at me like this!"

"It's really flooding down there, dattebayo!"

"I-It's just sweat."

Naruto grinned. "Really?"

Naruto moved his hand towards her open, wet pussy. Sakura closed her eyes expecting Naruto to use his fingers to enter into her, however, a few seconds she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see that Naruto's hand was only inches away from her pussy.

"You aren't going to touch it?"

Naruto withdrew his hand, "No, I've change my mind. I think it would be hotter if you touched yourself, dattebayo!"

"Please stop teasing me Naruto! Please screw me! I want right now!"

"I guess I have no other option but to punish such a horny girl, huh?"

Naruto then light Sakura's leg up and forcefully shoved his dick into her. This caused Sakura to moan.

"Hey, are you going to cum already, your squeezing me pretty tightly."

"N-No…ah…You just put in so suddenly…ah…it surprised me a bit."

Naruto began to thrust into Sakura while holding up one of her legs."

"It feels…ah, ah…so good. This feels…ah, ah…different from…ah, ah…before…ah, ah ah!"

"Really? Tell me how…ugh."

"Your dick…ah, ah…is reaching…ah, ah…so deep…ah…indside…ah, ah, AH! My pussy…ah, ah…has never…ah, ah, ah…felt so good."

"Sakura…ugh…"

"N-Naruto…ah, ah, ah…I'm going…ah, ah, ah…to break! Ah, ah, ah, AH!"

"It feels really good, doesn't it Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Yes…ah…it does…N-Naruto…ah, ah, ah…punish me more…ah, ah, ah…please punish…ah, ah…this perverted kunoichi…ah, ah, ah, AH! AAAHHH!"

Naruto laughed. "I can't believe this side of you existed Sakura."

"Ah, ah…I-I'm sorry…ah, ah…I'm a pervert…ah, ah, ah…I'm such a pervert medical-nin!"

"I'm a pervert too…ah…so that makes us perfect for each other. S-Sakura-chan…ugh…"

"Ah, ah, ah…I'm cumming…ah, ah…I'm gonna cum…ah, ah, ah AAHH, ugh…I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM! AAAHHH!"

"S-Sakura, ah, ah, ugh, ugh, UUGGHH!"

Naruto then pulled out of Sakura's pussy and ejaculated on her lower body, while Sakura squirted all over the floor. Naruto looked at Sakura as she was breathing in and out heavily with a lustful look on her face and drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Naruto felt elated at what had happened…but still confused.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Hinata was alone in the female bath at Konoha Hot Springs still contemplating what she had seen happen between Naruto and Sakura.

"Maybe a nice, hot bath will help clear my mind."

After few minutes she got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around her body covering her breasts and private parts. She suddenly heard footsteps behind she turned around to see Naruto completely naked and having a fully erect dick. Her face went bright red and she stumbled back in shock which caused her to land on her butt.

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!? What are doing in here!? And why are you…"

"Hinata, I can't hold back enough anymore."

"B-But what about…Sakura-chan?"

"I realized she wasn't the right women for me…you are. So can I…"

Hinata looked in embarrassment and confusion as her face turned cherry red. She took a deep breathe in and out, took of her towel and looked at Naruto…and more specifically his dick.

"Alright…but I'm still very nervous about going all the way, so I'll use my breasts. I hope that'll be enough for you today."

Hinata then wrapped her large breasts around Naruto dick which caused him to instantly groan.

"Ugh! Hinata!"

"D-did I hurt you?"

"No, it just felt really good. Please, keep going and…squeeze a little tighter."

Hinata then pushed her breasts in-between Naruto dick harder and began to move her breasts up and down Naruto long, hard dick. Hinata could feel her breasts getting warmed and warmer by the second.

"Ugh…Hinata, you really great at this."

"Please don't talk like that! I've never done this before."

"Ah…shit, I'm going to…ugh…"

"Does it…ah…really feel that good?"

Naruto then began thrusting into Hinata's breasts

"N-Naruto-kun…ah…don't move so suddenly."

"Sorry Hinata, it's moving by itself."

"You penis…ah…is burning hot…ah, ah…Naruto-kun!"

"You need to feel good as well Hinata!"

Naruto then took his dick out of Hinata breasts and started to twist and light pull on Hinata's nipples using the tip of his dick.

"Naruto-kun…ah…don't…ah, ah… do that…ah…if you play with my nipples like that I…AAAHHH!"

Hinata then placed her breasts around Naruto's dick again and began rubbing his dick more vigorously to provide more stimulation. Hinata pussy was starting leak juices onto the floor as with every moment she became more aroused.

"I'm feeling weird…ah, ah…down there…AH, AH, AH my breasts are so hot…AH, AH…they're going to melt…AAHH!

"Hinata…"

"You can…AH, AH use my breasts…AH, AH, AH…however you like…AH, AH, AH…I'll always…AH, AH…make you feel good…AH, AH…cum whenever you like…AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH…"

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?"

Hinata's widened in shock as she suddenly realised she was day-dreaming and what was even more embarrassing she still pushing her breasts together.

"Your face is really red. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Hanabi-chan, I'm fine you don't need to worry about me, I was just lost in thought."

Hinata laughed nervously as Hanabi still felt perplexed and strangely interested in what her older sister was thinking about

Naruto Apartment

- 9:30 PM -

Naruto was sitting on the floor, still naked, fully erect and also with his hands tied behind his back. While Sakura was sitting on Naruto's bed facing him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Tell me again why I'm tied up?"

"I thought maybe we could try something a little more unique."

Sakura then started to rub Naruto's dick with the sole of her foot, which caused Naruto to moan in pleasure.

"H-Hey, Sakura-chan why are you…ugh…"

"Now I you get aroused from any part of my body, even my feet. You're such a weird pervert Naruto."

"S-Sakura-chan…ugh…"

"Do you want more stimulation?"

Naruto blushed and swallowed spit due to being nervous. Sakura then went into Naruto wardrobe and got some lotion. Naruto blushed greatly at the ease of which she was able to find such a thing in his apartment. Sakura then poured the lotion onto Naruto's dick and began to give Naruto a footjob. Naruto closed his eyes to the pure ecstasy he was feeling. Naruto was constantly moaning as Sakura's foot was stroking Naruto's whole, stiff dick.

"You're dick is so stiff and big Naruto, why don't you just release all the pent up cum? Or you face will become nearly as red as your dick is right now. Go ahead spurt it all over my leg"

"Ah…Sakura-chan…I'm gonna cum…ah, ah, ugh…"

Naruto then came all over Sakura's leg and foot, covering it in sperm. Sakura wiped the sperm off with a towel and got on top of Naruto who was now flat on the floor. Sakura began to softly stroke Naruto's dick which was still stiff.

"S-Sakura-chan, can you let gout my hands now?"

Sakura smiled. "Not now, the fun has not ended yet."

Sakura then began to lick Naruto's nipple while stroking his dick. Naruto was at a lost for word for how to describe the pleasure he was feeling. The groaning and moaning felt as if it would never end.

"You've come so many times yet you're still so stiff. You truly have incredible endurance Naruto."

"Ugh, ugh, ah, ah, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura then sat directly on Naruto's dick and began to grind her pussy against it.

"I really love teasing you in more ways the one, Naruto."

Sakura then put his dick between her thighs and provided his dick with altogether new sensation buy stroking it.

"Naruto…your dick is so red and swollen and you look so desperate. There's no need trying to hold it in."

"Ugh, ah, Sakura-chan…"

Naruto came once again on Sakura's legs. Naruto was seating slightly and breathing in and out heavily. Sakura laughed at the sight of this.

"You're starting cum a lot quick now, Naruto."

Sakura got off of Naruto and started at his dick with a smile on her face. "It's still so stiff, you really are a beast."

Sakura licked the shaft a little bit which caused Naruto to moan slightly. "It tastes nice."

"S-Sakura, can you unite me now."

"No. You don't need to move right now."

Sakura licked and sucked his balls briefly before sucking and deep-throating Naruto's dick, sending chills down his spine and making him moan very loudly. After a minute of sucking him off, Sakura put Naruto's dick inside her pussy again, letting out a moan of pleasure while doing so.

"Now better way to finish than on top Naruto, right?"

Naruto then sat up and place his now free hands on Sakura's ass. Sakura seemed a little shocked, while Naruto just grinned in her face.

"You're not good at tying knots Sakura-chan. Besides I wanna finish this with my say in it too."

"Naruto?"

Sakura started groaning and moaning in ecstasy as Naruto began rubbing her ass, small breasts and licking her nipple at the same time.

"Ah, ah…Naruto…ugh…"

"You're getting wetter and wetter from me playing with you, the word 'pervert' has become meaningless after today."

Sakura smiled. "You're getting really cheeky Naruto."

"I thought it was just a case of me getting even more cheeky."

Naruto then began thrusting into her. "You're going…ah, ah…going to come…ah…quickly again…ah…right."

"You're in no position to make statements like that…ah…"

Naruto then got up and had put both of his hands on her ass and both of her legs on her shoulders suspending her in air while he continued to thrust into her. The both of them shared moans of pleasure as Sakura's juices began to leak onto the floor.

"Naruto…ah, ah…you're like a raging bull…ah…inside he…ah, ah, ah…my stomach feels so hot."

"That's it Sakura-chan! Embrace your horny perverted side! Dattebayo!"

Naruto then placed Sakura on the floor and into the missionary position began thrusting deeper and harder than he ever has before into Sakura

"Naruto…AH…you dick is…AH, AH, AH…gonna make me…AH, AH…cum sore hard!"

"Sakura-chan…AH, AH…I'm gonna cum…UGH…I'm cumming…AH, AH!"

"CUM! Ah…pour lots into me…AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, UGH, UGH, AH…NARUTO!"

Naruto erupted into Sakura's pussy. Releasing the largest loud yet inside of her, so much that after a few seconds of cumming inside of her, when he pulled out he stilling cumming and ended up spraying sperm all over Sakura's body. Naruto looked at Sakura sperm coated body and smiled.

"Sakura-chan…I don't know what to say."

Sakura grinned. "Well I do…_ Shigatsu Baka!'"_

Sakura's body then disappeared in puff smoke…Sakura was a shadow clone. Naruto heart stopped and his blood ran cold at the realisation that he had cheated out of his virginity by a shadow clone.

"THAT WAS NO FUNNY!"

Haruno Residence

- 9:35 PM -

"Sakura did you hear something?"

"Yeah I did dad…it was something funny. Now that moron will never even think of pulling like the stunt like he did to me today again."

"What was that?"

Sakura smiled. "Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

IIIuno Residence -

Third Training Ground

- April 2nd -

- 5:30 PM -

Naruto was training with shadows clones in the blistering heat trying to forget the cruel joke Sakura had played on him the yesterday night. But despite training for several hours the thought of his manhood being taken in such a way couldn't escape his mind. What he thought would be the greatest day of his life turned out to be an illusion.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing a few feet behind him and blushing slightly.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"I-I thought that you could…n-need some…h-help with…training…so I…"

"I'm…really not in the mood right now Hinata."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just…bothering you aren't I?"

"No, you're not. Don't take it that way. But…thank you."

Hinata blushed and looked away sheepishly. "It's okay, you're a good friend and…v-very d-dear…to me."

Naruto smiled. "Is that offer of training together still available? I've been feeling a little uneasy since yesterday and I just need find a way to get this out of my system."

"S-Sure."

Naruto and Hinata then trained intensely with each other both of them have conflicting feelings about what happened yesterday. After an hour dark clouds began to form and realising this they stopped training.

"You've really improved Hinata!"

Hinata blushed. "T-Thank you! Sparring with Neji-niisan has really improved not only my defence but my offence as well. Y-You've also become…really strong, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata. You've really helped me in…"

Suddenly thunder roared and it began to rain heavily very quickly.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata! Let's get under the trees, the branches and leaves are large enough to provide shelter from the rain."

"Okay!"

Naruto and Hinata then ran underneath the tree, and as Naruto said, the large leaves and branches protected them from the rain.

"I can't believe it's raining like this. It was so warm a minute ago."

"It still is Naruto-kun. This is probably an evening shower, it'll end briefly."

Naruto looked at Hinata briefly to see that he could partially see Hinata's bra as the rain had made her jacket see-through. Hinata looked over to see that Naruto was staring at her. She looked down to see that her bra had become see-through. She blushed greatly and tried to cover up her bra with her arms. Naruto blushed and looked away feeling guilty.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to stare, it was just…I'll just go somewhere else."

Hinata then grabbed Naruto's arm. "P-Please…don't go. I didn't wear a shirt underneath because of the heat. But…I-I…d-don't mind if it's…you who…stare at me…this way. I know it may not seem like the right time to say this but…I'm always so happy to spend time with you…Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…"

"Because I…love you…so much and…I always will."

"Hinata…I'm sorry but…"

"I know about what happened between you and Sakura-chan."

Naruto's face turned in shame and embarrassment. "What!?"

Hinata then buried her face into Naruto's chest. "But that doesn't matter to me. I know it may seem selfish to say this but…today, even if it's only just one day, would you…just look at me?"

"Hinata…"

Hinata then deeply kissed Naruto, catching him off guard slightly. Hinata's tongue was swirling all over Naruto's tongue. Naruto, almost by reflex, began to grope and rub one of Hinata's breasts and pulled her body closer to his. Naruto could feel her body warming up and her heart racing as he was rubbing one of her breasts and becoming more involved in tongue kissing with her. After thirty seconds they broke apart the kiss to get some air and stared at each other lustfully.

"Hinata…I want you."

"O-Okay."

Naruto then got behind Hinata started to fondle with one of her breasts through her jacket and rubbing her pussy through her pants. Both of them were blushing with embarrassment.

"This is some embarrassing."

"You're really warm down there Hinata."

"D-Don't…ah…say it out loud."

Naruto then started to lick Hinata's bring out small moaning of pleasure from her. "Don't…ah, ah…lick there…ah, ah…it's sensitive. Naruto-kun…ah, ah, ah…you're so perverted."

"You're body getting's very excited as well Hinata."

Naruto then took off her navy blue pants and started to directly rub her pussy, which caused Hinata to start yelling loudly.

"Ah…Naruto-kun…p-please be gentle…ah, ah, AH!"

"It's really wet down her Hinata, are you really feeling that turned on?"

"I don't…ah, ah, ah…know. The only thing…ah, ah…on my mind…ah, ah, ah… is you Naruto-kun

"You're twitching so lewdly down there."

"I'm…ah…feeling all weird…ah…because…ah…you're rubbing and playing…ah, ah…with my…ah, ah, ah, AH!"

Naruto then unzipped and took off her jacket and started to rub one of her breasts.

"AAHH! Naruto-kun! Now I'm…ah, ah…really…ah…starting to…ah, ah…feel weird."

"What do want me to do, Hinata? I'll do whatever you want or we can stop if you feeling too weird or uncomfortable."

"I'm fine…ah…with whatever you want…ah, ah…Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…I want you."

"Th-That's fine. Please, take my v-virginity."

Hinata then placed her hands out against a tree and stuck her ass out in front of Naruto. Naruto pulled down her panties, unzipped his pants and pulled out his fully erect, throbbing dick.

"This is such…ah…an embarrassing position…ah…Naruto-kun."

Naruto then started to rub the tip of his dick against the entrance of her pussy

"Ah…it so…ah…big and hot, is this really going inside of me?"

"Try to relax, Hinata."

Naruto then inserted his dick in Hinata pussy slightly, which caused Hinata to yell in pleasure and pain.

"Just…a little more, Hinata…"

Naruto then inserted the rest of his dick into her pussy which caused her to yell even louder. Her pussy started trembling and squeezing tighter and tighter around Naruto's dick. Naruto started moaning slight at how tightly squeezed his dick felt. Blood started to drip down Hinata's thighs and tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's…ugh…all in Hinata."

"Ha, ha, ha…It's okay. You can…ah…start moving…"

"B-But you're bleeding, we can wait later."

"Don't worry. As long as…Naruto-kun feels good, I can endure the pain."

"H-Hinata…"

Naruto then began to thrust into Hinata, which produced almost harmonic moaning from Naruto and Hinata.

"Wow…ah…Naruto-kun penis…ah, ah…is inside me…AAHH!"

"You feel amazing, Hinata."

"I'm so glad…ah, ah…I could make you feel good…ah, ah, AH!"

"I'll make you feel good too Hinata."

Naruto then started to grope one of Hinata's large breasts while still thrusting into her

"I'm…ah…feeling weird again…ah, ah…"

"It's okay, you can look at me if you feel weird."

"This is…ah, ah… my first time…ah…but why do I feel…ah, ah, ah…so dirty? AAHH!"

"You're so cute Hinata. Inside and outside, you feel so good."

"A-Amazing…ah, ah…I never thought I could…ah…feel this good. My body is…ah, ah…heating up and I'm feeling…ah…light-headed."

"H-Hinata…"

"Please Naruto-kun…ah, ah…do me harder…churn up my insides more. AH! AAHH! AAAHHH!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…I'm need…to pull out…ugh…"

Naruto then pulled his dick out of Hinata's pussy and Hinata looked back at Naruto with a look of desperation on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Lift up your leg, Hinata."

"O-Okay."

Hinata then lifted her left leg up and Naruto removed the panties and pants that were around the ankle of her left leg. He held her leg up and started thrusting into her again. Both of them were moaning and groaning in sync.

"It's so…ah…deep in me…ah, ah…"

"Hinata…ugh…I'm gonna cum…ugh…"

"AH, AH…please…AH, AH…cum inside me…AH, AH AH…"

"But…"

"Please! AH…Since it's my first time…AH, AH…I want…AH…you to cum…AH, AH…inside me."

Naruto then began to thrust into Hinata at a furiously quickly pace and just after thirty seconds of this, Naruto penis almost seem to explode as an abundance of semen went into Hinata's pussy and womb. Naruto and Hinata shared yells of ecstasy as semen spilled out Hinata's pussy due to in overfilling with her. She fell to her knee as did Naruto, both the bodies shivering pleasure.

"It's…ha, ha…so warm…ah…inside me."

"I'm sorry, I…"

Hinata smiled. "Don't apologise…ha…ha… I'm so happy my first time was with you."

"Hinata…I know this may not seem like the right time to ask but…would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"But I thought you were already going out with…"

"It's not's what you think. It's sort of long and humiliating story."

The rain stopped, and as the dark clouds began to clear, Naruto never felt closure like this before. Maybe he had been after the wrong girl all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Naruto's Apartment

- 3:00P PM -

- April 3rd -

Naruto got dressed in his usual attire and left his apartment. He and Sakura still hadn't talked to each other much since what happened two days ago but it wasn't much a worry to him as he thought that eventually they would start talking to each other again. Naruto towards where he was going to meet Hinata and saw Sakura. Sakura noticed him and smiled and waved at him.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you wanna…"

"I haven't got time to play to with clone I have somewhere important I need to be! Dattebayo!"

Naruto then ran past her, leaving Sakura confused.

"We haven't talked much Naruto. Maybe my revenge joke went too far and now he's not talking to me? I need to find out what 'important' place he needs to be."

Naruto walked to the entrance of the Hyuuga Main Family House and saw Hinata standing outside of the entrance wearing a light violet mid length spaghetti strap dress, black, low-heeled sandals and holding a picnic basket behind. He blushed slightly as he was surprised to see how beautiful Hinata could truly be.

"You…really look nice in that dress Hinata."

Hinata blushed and looked away with a smiled on her face. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"So what's with the basket behind you?"

"W-Well I thought that maybe we could have a picnic together for our…date."

Naruto smiled. "That sounds like great idea."

Naruto then put out his hand towards with wide grin on his face. Hinata smiled brightly and grabbed his hand.

Third Training Ground

- 3:05 PM -

Hinata and Naruto went to a secluded part of the training grounds which had soft grass to lie on and tall and thick trees providing plenty of shade. Hinata brought out a blanket and laid it on the soft grass. Naruto and Hinata both ate rice balls which had been prepared by Hinata.

"This is so tasty! You're an awesome cook Hinata! Dattebayo!"

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. It makes me so happy that we're spending more time…together."

After eating all the food Naruto then rested his head on Hinata's lap and closed his eyes. Hinata started blushing intensely.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are do…"

Hinata then looked down and saw Naruto peacefully sleeping, which brought a smile on her face.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…"

Hinata smiled grew wider at the mention of her name. Hinata looked over to see that Naruto had a quite a large erection that was stretching out his pants. Hinata's whole face turned cherry red.

"_N-N-Naruto-kun…exactly w-what kind of dream…a-are you having?" _

Hinata could notice that his dick was twitching a lot as well. "I-It must be hard on you have such a…reaction…like that. If you want…I can relief of you of this."

Naruto murmured in his sleep. "Naruto-kun…"

Hinata then slowly removed Naruto's head from her lap to ensure to didn't wake up, she then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his stiff, warm dick and started to stroke it lightly. Naruto started to grunt and moan slightly and after only a few seconds he opened his eye to see Hinata stroking his dick.

"Is this okay, Naruto-kun?"

"H-Hinata! What are you…ha…"

"This is…incredible. You're just getting bigger and hotter with every moment."

"T-This feel…so good…ah…"

Hinata blushed. "Really? I never thought that…just rubbing your dick would make you feel this good."

Naruto then sat up and partially removed her dress and removed her bra to reveal her large breasts.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I don't want to be the only one who feels good."

Naruto then groped both of Hinata's breasts and began to fondle them

"AH! N-Naruto-kun, if you play with my breasts like that I'm going to feel weird down there. HAA!"

"Your breasts are so large, yet so soft, Hinata. It feels like my hands are going to sink into them."

"AAAHHH! My breasts…ah…really are my weak point…AAHH…it feels too good…AH…I'm gonna…AH, AH…go crazy."

"Hinata…could continue to jerk me off?"

Hinata then started to stroke Naruto dick with more speed and only after briefly doing so clear fluid started to leak out of the tip of his dick and onto her hand. At the same time, Hinata could feel her pussy getting hotter and wetter. Naruto then began to suck and lick on Hinata's nipples, causing her to moan very loudly.

"Hinata, does this feel better?"

"My breasts…are gonna melt…AH…my nipples feel so good…ah…Naruto-kun, give me more…AAHH!"

"Hinata's…oh…you're gonna cum now aren't you?"

"HAA! My head feels like its swirling…ah, ah…my body feels so hot…AH, AH!"

"H-Hinata!"

"I…AH, AH…can't hold it…AH, AH, AH…being touched like this…AH, AH…I can't hold it in anymore! AH, AH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto then ejaculated all over Hinata breasts, hands, face and hair.

"Naruto-kun's sperm is…ah…so hot, sticky and thick."

Naruto then handed Hinata some of the napkins that were in the basket. "I'm sorry for getting it all over you. You better wipe it off quickly."

Hinata then saw Naruto's dick was still big and stiff and smiled at the sight of this. "You're still not satisfied are you?"

Naruto blushed. "Eh? Hinata?"

Hinata then started to tease Naruto's dick with her finger. "Your dick is still so big. You want to cum inside me don't you?"

"H-Hinata…"

Hinata then completely took off her dress and panties and got on all fours. "This time I'll make you feel good with my pussy, Naruto-kun."

Naruto started deeply at how sexy and horny Hinata was being. "H-Hinata…"

"Please…do me quickly. It's embarrassing posing like this."

"Yeah, okay."

Naruto then slowly put his dick into Hinata, who yelled loudly and started quivering. Naruto moaned slightly as he could fell the inner wall of Hinata's pussy clenching his dick.

"H-Hinata. It feels just as tight as yesterday."

"Hah, Naruto-kun…please…ah…go in all the way."

Naruto then inserted in the rest of his dick, which only made Hinata's pussy squeeze down harder on Naruto's dick. Once his entire dick was in her pussy he started thrusting into her slowly.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun! AAHH!"

"Hinata, I can feel reaching into your deepest parts! HAH!"

"You can cum…AH…inside me…AH, AH…anytime you want you don't have…HA, HA…to feel as though you…HAH…need to hold it in."

Naruto then started fondle and play with both of Hinata's breats.

"HAH, HAH…everything going white…AH, AH…my mind is going blank…I'm…AH…gonna go crazy…AAHH!"

"Your pussy…ugh…is so hot and…ah…totally dreanched and quizzing me tightly. You're gonna cum aren't you?"

"AH! Naruto-kun…AH, AH…are you gonna…Ah…cum too? Can we…HAH…cum together?"

"Yes, together. Dattebayo!"

"I…AH…I'm gonna cum! AH! HAH! HA! Naruto-kun…AH…together with me…HA, AH…I…I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto then released inside of Hinata. His sperm mixed Hinata's juices. Hinata then passed out and pulled out of Hinata resulting in sperm spilling of her pussy and onto the blanket. Unbeknownst to them that somebody was watching them from the distance.

"'_Important place to be'…Naruto…you perverted liar!"_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Third Training Ground

- April 4th -

- 4:00 PM -

Hinata had her hands placed against a tree with her ass sticking out towards Naruto, who just inches away from her pussy.

"It's like déjà vu, isn't it Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

Naruto pulled down her pants her pants and panties. "In addition to sweat you built form when we were training…I can smell you natural fragrance."

"D-Don't smell. It's embarrassing. _I can't believe I'm getting turned on just from him smelling me. I've really become a naughty and horny girl."_

Naruto ran his fingers slowly against her wet pussy which caused you moan and yell slightly in pleasure. Naruto then inserted two of his fingers into her pussy and started to finger her.

"It's really wet inside of here, Hinata. I'm glad to know you're excited."

"Naruto-kun…ah…it still feels uncomfortable…ah…when you say something like that out loud…HAH… Naruto-kun…ah…you're really good at this…AH!"

Naruto then unzipped his pants pulled out fully erect dick and inserted into Hinata's pussy with great ease. Hinata yelled in ecstasy and her pussy immediately had a vice-like grip around Naruto's dick. Naruto then unzipped her jacket reveal she was just earing a bra underneath again. He unhooked the bra and started to

"Y-You need to keep your voice down Hinata, someone might hear you."

"But…ah…you so big Naruto-kun…ha, ha…you're filling me up completely."

Hinata then started then started to move back and forward herself, fucking Naruto, as supposed to the other way around.

"Ha…It feels amazing…ah, ah…Naruto-kun! AH! This feels so…HAAH!"

"H-Hinata…ah…you're such a lewd girl. You're moving all by yourself…ha…"

"My hips…ah, hah…are moving by themselves…hah, hah, hah…"

Naruto then began thrusting hard into Hinata with the squishing and squelching sound growing louder as did Naruto and Hinata's moaning.

"I…ah…can't hold…ah, ah…back anymore…hah, ah, ah, ah…fuck me harder…Naruto-kun…AH, AH AH!"

"Hinata…ugh…you have an amazing pussy! AH!"

"I'm so happy. I'm feeling…AH…strange again."

"AH…I'm going to…"

"Me too…HAH…I'm going to…AH…keep fucking me like that…AH, AH…yes like that…HAH, HAH…this is incredible…HA, HA…fill me with you cum Naruto-kun!"

"But..ugh…"

"AH, AH, AH…I'm going to cum…HAH, HAH, HAH…I'm cumming…HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto then unloaded a huge amount of sperm inside Hinata as she also clamped furiously hard on Naruto dick and drenched in it her juices. The mixture of Naruto's semen and Hinata juices overfilled her pussy and spilled out of it. Naruto and Hinata towels, which they brought with them, the clean up the mess they left behind. They dressed themselves properly and were about the leave the training ground until Naruto pulled on Hinata's arm.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"Don't worry. I was the one who asked you to do it."

"But…I came inside of you after all."

"It's okay, I won't regret it."

Naruto hugged Hinata, who surprised slightly but quickly hugged him back. "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "You don't have to thank me, Naruto-kun. By the way…are you still not talking much to Sakura-chan?"

"Well…we didn't have really have much to talk about in the past and it has been sort of awkward between us the last few day."

"Why don't I talk to her and clear up the air a little?"

"You don't have to put yourself in that position."

"But I know how much you treasure your relationship with Sakura-chan, you two have known each other a long time, I wouldn't the relationship between you two to become strained because I know how unhappy you'd be if that were to happen.

Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata tighter. "Hinata! I'm so lucky to have you, dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun…"

Haruno Residence.

- 4:15 PM -

Sakura was sitting on her bed clutching a pillow.

"This is the second day in a row I've seen Naruto and Hinata…"

Sakura then had a brief flashback in her mind of when Naruto and Hinata were having sex and and her face become quickly flushed.

"W-Why should I care anyway?! I don't like Naruto in the saw way Hinata does. But seeing them do it…made me feel so hot down there…ah…"

Sakura then began to slowly rub her pussy through her black shorts. She quietly moaned in pleasure and after only doing this for a few seconds her shorts became slightly wet. She took them along with the rest of her clothes. She then began to rub her pussy directly and started rubbing one of her breasts to increase the stimulation.

"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH…this feel amazing…AH, AH, AH!"

Sakura then began to play with her nipples, which were hard due to her playing with herself.

"The bed…HAH…it getting so wet…AH, AH…it's trembling don there…HA, HAH…so much"

Sakura started to rub her pussy and breast with greater intensity resulting in louder moaning.

"I'd…AH…die of embarrassment…HAH…if someone…AH, AH…saw me acting like this…AAHH!"

Sakura then started to play with her clit which sent immense shocks through her body like electricity.

"HA…it's flowing…AH…out so much…my fingers…AH, AH…won't stop…HA, AHH…when I keeping thinking about…AH, AH, AH…Naruto having sex…HAH, HAH…I get so turned on…HAH!"

Sakura then put in two of her fingers into her soaking wet puss and started to finger herself.

"The juices…HAH, HAH, HAH…won't stop…I'm gonna…AH, AH, AH…I'm cuming, I'm cumming…HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura's pussy juices the spilled all over her bed, drenching the sheets. Suddenly, someone knock on the front door of her house. She quickly put her clothes back on, removed the soaked bed sheets and went to answer the door…it was Hinata.

"H-Hello Sakura-chan."

"Hinata, what a pleasant surprise, you don't round here often."

"W-Well I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

Sakura led Hinata to the dining room and both sat down facing each other.

"Sakura-chan…Naruto-kun…"

"I know what you're going to say."

Hinata had surprised look on her face. "You do?"

"Yeah…I know that…you and Naruto have been…doing _it_."

Hinata's face turned red in embarrassment. "H-H-H-How do you?"

"I've been shameless spying on you and Naruto the last two days. I know how you feel about him…you love him don't you."

Hinata nodded her head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah."

"It's just I really don't know what to feel right now. I mean never liked Naruto the same way I liked Sasuke-kun. But seeing how intimate you and Naruto had become and the less time we spent hanging out and even speaking made me feel…"

"Alone?"

"…Yeah. I guess I was used to having him around always bugging me to go on a date with that I didn't contemplate the idea of him moving on so quickly…and in such a physical way."

Sakura and Hinata blushed at the awkward atmosphere that was being created between the two of them.

"Well…if it means anything, tell him I want to say sorry for the whole 'shadow clone' prank I pulled on him a few days ago."

"I will, I just don't want thing to become difficult between you and Naruto and me and you."

"Hey, Hinata…"

"Eh?"

"I think I have a way of the three of us becoming forever comfortable with each other."

"What did you have in mind?"

Sakura smiled.

Naurto's Apartment

- 4:10 PM -

Naruto was going through his fridge looking for something to drink when heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Hinata and Sakura next to each other and blushing slightly.

"Can we come in or what Naruto?"

"Uh…sure."

Hinata and Sakura then walked in Naruto's apartment, feeling slightly nervous.

"Naruto-kun, would you mind, sitting on your bed."

Naruto sat on bed feeling uneasy of where this was heading.

"Naruto I know that Hinata loves you and how you two have been…having sex."

Naruto eyes widened in shock. "W-What!?"

"And Naruto-kun…I know how much you relationship with Sakura-chan means to you."

Sakura started blushing slightly. "So I and Hinata have decided to make sure that there is no tension or awkward in the future…"

Hinata and Sakura then took off all their clothes, making Naruto blush immensely. "W-We're going to have three-way Naruto-kun."

"B-But…I…What!?"

"Deep down…you've want to have sex me, don't you Naruto."

"S-Sakura…I…"

"You don't need to feel bad about thinking that Naruto-kun. Because today we're all going to feel good together."

Naruto swallowed his spit as Sakura and Hinata got on their knees and took all his pants and boxes revealing his big, hard dick. Their hearts began to race as his dick was just inches away from their faces. Hinata began softly rubbing hit with her hand.

"Jeez, it's gotten so hard."

"Did you get really turned on see us naked, Naruto-kun?"

"B-But…"

"Naruto-kun, your dick is so hot and throbbing a lot."

"Let me touch it too Hinata."

Sakura then began to lightly rub the head of Naruto's dick.

"Wow, you're right Hinata. I wonder what it feels like down there too."

Sakura then started to play with Naruto's ball. "H-Hey, Sakura-chan, that…ha…"

"Naruto-kun, does this feel good?"

"This feels beyond great…AH!"

"Moaning like that Naruto…you're such a pervert."

"I'm going to start licking it now."

Hinata then started to lick the shaft of Naruto's dick.

"M-me too."

Sakura then joined in and started to lick the head of his dick. Naruto couldn't contain his moans as the tongues of Hinata and Sakura were like every inch of his dick, from the tip and base.

"I've so wet…ah…from just licking you…ah…Naruto-kun."

"It's not that weird, I'm pretty wet too Hinata. We're both really perverted girls. I'm going to start licking it harder."

Sakura then licked the head of Naruto's dick harder causing him to yell slightly in ecstasy.

"I can't hold back anymore."

Hinata then started to suck Naruto's dick.

"Hinata! You've got to switch with me."

Hinata then stopped sucking on Naruto's dick to let Sakura have a go at sucking it.

"_HAH…Naruto's dick is getting even harder. I can't hold back myself."_

"Ugh, ah, ha, HAH…I-I'm cumming! AH!"

Sakura then stopped sucking Naruto's dick. "Not yet. You can't cum yet."

"Please do your best and hold on, Naruto-kun."

Sakura and Hinata the started taking turns sucking Naruto's dick while the other one was licking his balls and shaft. The continued for only thirty seconds as Naruto couldn't contain his ecstasy any longer and released was seem liked an ocean of sperm all over Hinata and Sakura, covering their face, hair, breasts.

"Wow, you came all over us, Naruto-kun."

"Jeez, I'm all sticky now, thanks to you."

"S-Sorry."

"But look Sakura-chan, it's still so big."

"Yeah."

Sakura and Hinata then looked at Naruto with horny and lustful expressions.

"Hey, Naruto, we're going to make ourselves feel good now."

Sakura then place her hips just inches above Naruto's dick, so she could position her correctly and not hurt herself when she enters into Naruto.

"Naruto, stop squirming. You're not even inside me yet."

"I-I know."

Sakura then inserted herself onto Naruto's dick slowly, her moans becoming louder with every inch she took. Her pussy eventually swallowed every inch of Naruto's cock.

"Hah…it's all in. AH…this is…HAH…unbelievable. It's…AH…hitting my womb…AH!"

Sakura then started to ride Naruto's dick in full view of Hinata, overwhelmed with pleasure by what she was seeing, she started play with breasts and pussy.

Incredible…Naruto-kun's penis…ha, ha…is penetrating Sakura…ah…"

Sakura's started blushing slightly. "HAH…no, don't look! AH! This is…HA, HA…really embarrassing."

"S-sorry…ah…my body is…ah, hah…feeling so hot right now…hah, ah, ha…I can't stop, I can't help it

…I'm masturbating…AH, HAH…while watching some have sex! AAAHHH!"

"S-Sakura-chan…"

Naruto then help up Sakura legs and started to thrust in Sakura himself, making Sakura moan even louder.

"AAAHHH! Naruto! Stop! I'm gonna lose it…HAH, AH…if you start moving. AAAHHH!"

"It's all your fault for being wet Sakura-chan! HAH!"

"Ah…ah…but…"

"Don't 'but' me. I'm going to punish you. AAHH!"

"Ha, ha, ha…F-Fine, punish me. Plunge into my pussy. HA, HA, HAAA!"

"It's getting so mushy…ah…from your juices…hah…"

Hinata then started lick Sakura's juices from Naruto's cock and also began licking Sakura's clitoris, making her yell louder than she ever though she would.

"AH, HAH AH…this is…AH, AH, AHH…oh my God…HAA, HAH, HAA…I never thought…HAA…pleasure like this existed. AAAHH! Naruto's dick is throbbing so much…AH, AH, AH…I'm cumming… AH, HA, HA, AH…Naruto, I can't hold it in anymore…HAH, HAH, HAH, AH, HA, AH…I'm cummming…HA…I'm cumming! HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto filled Sakura pussy the brim his cum and Sakura juices spilled all over his dick and Hinata's face. Sakura fainted and fell of off Naruto, who himself collapsed onto the floor exhausted. Hinata placed Sakura on Naruto's bed to rest a quickly and turned her attention Naruto. She grabbed his now limp and started to jerk it hoping he'll get another erection.

"Naruto-kun, it's my turn now."

"Hinata, I'm already at my limit."

"Don't worry, I'll get you hard in no time."

Hinata started to jerk Naruto's dick with force causing Naruto to groan in pleasure.

"Grow, little Naruto, grow little Naruto."

After just of few seconds Naruto's dick became big and hard again.

"You've gotten stiff again. Now…"

Hinata then positioned her pussy over Naruto's dick.

"Hinata…"

"Please put it in and make me feel good."

Hinata's then slid Naruto's dick into her pussy with great ease, making the both of them moan.

"It's in…HAH…and its moving…HAH, AH, AH!"

Hinata then began to ride Naruto's dick.

"Hinata…ah…I never thought you'd be so perverted."

"It's your entire fault…hah, ah…that I'm…hah, ah…so slutty…ah, ah, hah!"

"Hinata…ugh…you pussy is really tight…hah…"

"Jeez…"

Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Sakura standing over Naruto naked.

"…how rude of you two to start without me. Let me join in."

Sakura then sat on Naruto's face. "Naruto, eat me, please."

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry Mio."

Naruto then started to lick Sakura's pussy and clit, causing her yell and moan uncontrollably.

"There. Ah, ah, hah…deeper!"

As Sakura and Hinata lent forward their nipples touch one another's only adding the stimulation there were already experiencing.

"AH, AH, AH…Sakura-chan, our nipples…HAH, HAH…our touching…I feel weird…AAAHHH!"

"I know…AH, HAH…even though you're girl…AH, AH, AH…doing this just makes me feel…AAHH…even hornier!"

"I never thought…HAH, AH, HA…a threesome…AH, AH…would feel so good…Naruto-kun is thrusting…HA, HAA…so deep into me…HAAAAHHH!"

"Naruto…AH, HA, HAH…I'm cumming again! AAAHHH!"

"Sakura-chan! I'm…AH, HA…I'm cumming too! HAAA!"

"Hinata…AH…I'm cumming, I'm cumming…HAH, AH…my pussy feels like it's on fire…AH…HAAH!"

"Sakura-chan…HAH, AHH, AH…let's all cum together! HAA!"

The three of them the all had their orgasm at the same time with Naruto's semen flooding Hinata's pussy and Sakura's juices drenching Naruto face. Sakura and Hinata collapsed on top of Naruto sexually exhausted.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura…Hinata…"

Naruto then went to sleep.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow we're going to be come up with new ways of being more erotic."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah…"

After two hours Naruto woke up to see that Hinata and Sakura were gone.

"Man…who would have one prank would lead to this, but then again I'm getting every day so I'm not complaining!"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Naruto's Apartment

- April 4th -

- 3:00 PM -

"S-Sakura-chan why are did we break into Naruto's apartment, what's in that brown bag you're holding and…why are you only wearing your bra and panties?!"

"It's like I said yesterday, we're going to be come up with new ways of being more erotic."

"W-Well I…"

"Don't you want please Naruto in more than one way?"

Hinata looked away blushing. "Y-Yes."

Sakura then went into the brow bag she was holding poured out what was in it…porno magazines.

"W-Where did you get them from?"

"I found it hidden in under Naruto's bed when I search his room earlier today."

"You've already broken into his apartment today?"

"That's not important, what is important is studying the sort of dirty things Naruto really likes."

"S-So are we going to physically also do the same sort of things that are in those sorts of magazines?"

"Of course. You should consider this valuable research for when you become older, Hinata."

"I'm not really into that sort of thing. Besides won't Naruto be home soon?"

"Don't worry he's training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. So come on, get undressed quickly."

"Okay."

Hinata then took off all her clothes only leaving on her bra and panties and started to look through one of the dirty magazines as did Sakura…both of them were amazed by what they saw.

"Wow, it's see-through…"

"It's more embarrassing to put on a suit like that than be naked isn't it?"

"This woman is being done by several men at the same time."

"She's covered in sperm but…seems to love it, though."

"There one of a women doing it outdoors and…the penis that's inside her is so big. Naruto-kun is such a pervert for having such indecent books."

Sakura started to rube her pussy through her panties. "Ah…this is what they call 'adult toys', isn't it? Does Naruto want to try such a thing as well?"

"Sakura-chan…hah…I'm starting to feel funny."

"M-Me too."

"Um…if you don't mind, how about we try some of it?"

Sakura blushed. "O-Okay."

Hinata and Sakura the unhooked both their bras and took off both their panties. They stood in front of each other naked, blushing and nervous.

"We take baths regularly at Konoha Hot Springs, so seeing each other naked shouldn't feel awkward, right?"

"It still sort of feels embarrassing, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, can I…touch you a little?"

"Yes…it's okay."

Sakura then began to fondle with Hinata's large breasts.

"Amazing. Your skin is so smooth."

"Sakura-chan's touch…hah…feels really soft. It's really different from when Naruto-kun touches me."

Hinata then squeezed Sakura's nipple causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. "AAAHHH! W-Wait, Hinata."

"Your nipples get hard…ah…when you're turned on right? I'm really sensitive…ha, hah…to this sort of thing."

"M-Me too…ah…just playing with my nipples can make me very sensitive…ah, ah, hah…"

"Sakura-chan…for what we have to do next step why don't we…do it on the bed?"

"S-Sure."

Hinata and Sakura then laid on the bed and while facing each other started to rub the other one's pussy. They were moaning almost in harmony.

"We're…ha, ah…complete perverts, aren't we? Masturbating with another women…hah…and drenched like this."

"I feel bad for Naruto kun…ah, ah…since were doing…hah…this by ourselves…ah, ah…"

"Hinata…I'll put my finger inside, okay?"

Sakura then inserted her finger into Hinata's pussy. "Let me…do it you too."

Hinata then inserted her finger into Sakura's pussy. "Hinata…do you ever masturbate by yourself."

"Yes. About two to three times a week. When I masturbate…ah…I always think of being touch by Naruto-kun."

"M-Me too…hah…I always think back to when I saw you two have sex."

"But…ah, ah…I still want to do it with Naruto-kun…aha…I want his penis…ah…inside of me…hah…"

"Yes…ha…I want that too…ah…I want his penis thrusting into me like this…ha, ha…and much more."

"If Naruto-kun likes it, I would let him do me like how it is done in the dirty magazines."

"Me too…ah, hah…I'll be more erotic than ever…ah…I'll keep doing embarrassing things…ha…"

"HA, HA, HAH…I can't hold it any more…I'm cumning…AH, HAA…"

"Hinata…HA, HA, AH…I'm cumming as well…HAH, HAH, AH…me too…I'm cumming…I'm cumming…"

The both of them had their orgasm at the same time and producing a duel scream of pleasure while soaking Naruto's bed with their juices.

- 6:00 PM -

Naruto put in the key to unlock the door to his apartment only to find out it was already unlocked. Naruto was shock and feared the worst, as somebody had broken in. He charged in fearless despite the room being dark.

"Who the hell is in here!?

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Hinata."

The light turned on to reveal Hinata wearing a playboy bunny costume and Sakura wearing a maid's outfit. Naruto blushed intensely

"Hinata, Sakura why are you wearing those costumes?"

Hinata and Sakura couldn't stop blushing. "W-Well I thought that Naruto-kun would like a little copslay like this."

"What?!"

"We've already decided, today we're gonna do every erotic thing we've never done before. "

"Even if we're ashamed of it, we're gonna try our best."

Naruto's brain was going into meltdown. "W…What's going on? Did I miss a conversation or something?"

Sakura then grabbed threw him back first onto the floor. Before he could get Hinata stood over him and then created a 69 potion with her crotch his and vice-versa.

"H-Hinata, hang on second!"

"I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer, Naruto. Besides, you're already so big."

Hinata then took of his pants and started to stroke his rock hard dick.

"Ugh…Hinata, if you keep doing this, I'm gonna lose control."

"It's okay. I'll do whatever Naruto-kun likes, because today…I'm an erotic woman."

"Hinata…"

"Ha…please Naruto-kun, tease me…hah…please play with my…ha…dirty, private area."

Naruto then began the rub Hinata's pussy though the leg tights of her playboy bunny costume, while she was continuing to stroke Naruto's dick.

"Hah…That's good…ah, ah…but you it's okay…hah, ha…to play with it harder."

"Hinata…you pussy has already become so wet."

"HAH! I-I'm sorry. I'm going to cum already. I'm getting very turned one from just playing with your penis."

Hinata then partially took of her costume, only revealing her breasts and began to titfuck Naruto.

"Can your penis feel my large, soft breasts around it, caressing it? They've already become very hot because I'm feeling so horny."

Sakura was sitting closely watching this and playing with her breasts and pussy.

"_HAAA! No way. Even though Hinata say it was embarrassing…AH, HAA…she really getting into it. How can feel this good…AH…form just watching?"_

Naruto then ripped off the part of the leg tight that was covering her pussy and began licking it directly making Hinata moan louder and louder.

"AHAAAA! Don't lick so hard…HA…my drenched area…HAH, HAH AAHH!"

"Hinata, should I stop?"

"Hah…No, don't…ah, hah…I'm sorry, please…ha…lick my pussy!"

"Hinata, I never though you behave and talk so indecently."

"If it makes Naruto-kun happy, I'll be willing to say and do anything indedent."

"Then please, say more stuff like that."

"I love teasing your penis…ha, ah…it always makes my pussy…hah, ah, ah…feel as though it is on fire."

"Hinata, you're acting really slutty."

"I never thought…hah…I would be doing something…ah, ah…so embarrassing like this ha, ha ah… but why does it feel amazing?"

"I can't hold it in, Hinata."

"AAAHHH! I'm gonna cum too. Naruto-kun…HAH…please…AH…squirt me with your semen. Punish me…HA, HA…for my indecent ways…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto came all over Hinata's breasts, face and hair.

"HAH…Amazing. I'm covered with it…ha, ha ha…Naruto-kun sperm…ah, ah…"

"But Hinata, look, Naruto's dick is still a hard as ever."

Hinata then got off of Naruto, allowing Sakura to stroke his swollen and hard dick

"Hey, Sakura…ugh…stop it, I just came!"

"Not a chance! Today I'll make sure I make you come a lot, Naruto."

Sakura then removed the top half of her maid's outfit, showing her breasts, and started rub the tip of his dick against her nipple.

"Can you feel it Naruto? Although my breasts and not as big as Hinata's, you can still feel how hard my nipples' get."

"Ugh…ah…Sakura…"

Sakura giggled. "Your flustered expression is so cute Naruto, it just make me want to tease you more."

Sakura then started to give Naruto a deep blowjob, while in the background, Hinata was shoving a two way dildo into her pussy.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm coming inside of you."

Sakura and Hinata smiled at each other. "O-Okay. My pussy is already very drenched."

Hinata then inserted the dildo into Sakura drenched pussy and as it was a two way dildo they shared an equal amount of pleasure and equally moaned loudly.

"HAAAA…It all went in…HAAA…so smoothly…AH, HAH…"

Hinata was fucking Sakura doggy style, screwing her insides with the dildo. Naruto could tell Sakura was enjoying it immensely as he could clearly see the lustful and longing expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata…"

"Ha…Naruto, look at us. Hah…please as us…ha, ha, ha…while we act so indecently and slutty to each other. AAAHHH!

Sakura resumed to deep throating Naruto's dick while Hinata was fucking with a two way dildo. Naruto could have never expected this scenario in his wildest fantasies.

"_Naruto's dick is so tasty, it's making me wetter and hornier by the second."_

"Sakura-chan…hah…I can't stop my hips…ah, ah, ah…it feels to good…AAAAAAHHHH!"

Sakura then started to lick the shaft and head of Naruto's dick. "Me too…AAAHH…I can feel your dick screwing my insides…HAH…it's so good to be me…"

Sakura quickly went back to deep throating as she could feel Naruto's dick throbbing a lot. "Sakura…I can't hold it anymore…"

"_Naruto…give it to me…please give Sakura…all of your sperm…I'll take it all."_

"I can't contain it anymore!…HAH, AHH, HAA, HAA, HAA…"

"_Me too! I'm gonna cum too! HHHAAAAAAA! Make a mess of my pussy! HAAAAAAHHH!"_

All three of the came the same time with Hinata and Sakura squirting their juices all over the dildo and Naruto filling Sakura's mouth with sperm which is she swallwod. After Sakura pulled her mouth of Naruto's he was still cumming slightly and ended up splashing some of his sperm on her face and hair.

"HAAAA…it's so hot…ha…Naruto's sperm is warm and stick on me."

"Sakura-chan, sorry about that." 

"Don't say that. Now let me taste you sperm in my pussy."

"Ah…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura and Hinata then laid on top of each other with their pussies touching each other and open wide. Naruto was at lost for words at how erotic and slutty this pose was. All he could do was stare at that pose with his dick twitching furiously.

"With a pose like this, you can do the two of us."

"Please Naruto-kun, we can't take it anymore."

"With you posing like that…even I'm sure what I'm gonna do."

"If it's for you Naruto-kun, we're gonna do…everything and anything perverted for you."

"I'm putting it in…"

Naruto then put his dick into Sakura's pussy. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Naruto!"

After fucking Sakura for just a few seconds he then put his dick into Hinata's pussy. "HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Naruto-kun!"

Naruto then started the pattern interchanging between Hinata's and Sakura's pussy for brief periods.

"You're both so hot inside! HAAA!"

"Don't say that Naruto! HA, AH…it's all your fault! AHHH!

"Naruto-kun penis…AH…HA…is scrapping against HA, HAH…our pussies. It feels…HA, AHH… so nice…AHHH!"

"We were desperate…AHH, HAAH, HAA…for your dick HA, AH, AH…to be inside us…HAAAA…Naruto."

"Sakura-chan! Your nipples…AHH…are so hard…HAAHH, AHH, AHH…and ramming against mine…AAHHHHH!

"Hinata…you to…AH…your breasts…HAH, HAH…feel so hot. You're a real pervert, Hinata! HAAHHH!"

Hinata and Sakura then started to kiss each other deeply. Their tongues were wrestling with each other.

"I'm gonna…AHH…cum so hard…HAA!"

"Naruto…HA…don't hold it in…AAAHHH…fill out pussies…HA, HA, HAAH, AHH…with your sperm."

"It's okay Naruto-kun…HAAHH, AHH, HAAA…let it out wherever you like…HAAAAAA…please make us dirty…HA…with your sperm…AAAHHHH!"

"I'm gonna cum…HAA…my erotic juices are gonna…HAA…spill everywhere again."

"Me too, Sakura-chan…AAAHHHH…my pussy in throbbing…HAAHH, AHH, HAA, AHH…I'm cumming…with everyone!"

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata then produced the biggest joint orgasm yet as Naruto drenched Sakura and Hinata bodies with his sperm.

"Amazing. My body still yearns for Naruto-kun's penis."

"I've never done anything like this, Hinata."

Naruto laid on the floor feeling exhausted beyond belief. Suddenly, Naruto's front door and in stepped…Kakashi. Quickly noticed Hinata and Sakura covered in semen and Naruto with his limp dick hanging and acted also nonchalantly, with the same bored, un-interested look on his face. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata looked up at Kakashi and their hearts stopped.

"If you kids are gonna strat acting out erotic scenes from the Icha Icha novels…tone it down a notch. But I'll give you guys' credit for being loyal to the source material. Just call me when you're done Naruto, and I'll treat you to that ramen I promised you today."

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura remained motionless.

"We never do this again and we never speak of what happened on this day ever…"

"…Agreed."


End file.
